


Closet Life

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Living in the Closet, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post War, Post-War, Sharing a Bed, closet life, femmeslash, wedding setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Ginny isn't ready to come out of the closet but that doesn't mean she can't have fun, either.





	Closet Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for SIRMIONEFOREVER who asked for: [Sharing a bed](https://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/630547.html?thread=2241299#t2241299).

Blank faces stared at each other. 

"It's fine, I can cast a _Severing Charm_ to split my bed in two," Ginny said to everyone gathered in the sitting room, looking like they were going to have a meltdown. 

Even though Harry was her ex-boyfriend, the Weasleys were his family. And now that he was getting married, not to her, the Weasleys were hosting the reception for him. 

Everyone who was anyone was attending the wedding, and there simply wasn't enough space for Harry's friends, and the other groom's friends. So, they had to share. Ginny noticed the discomfort on her parents' face when they'd not accounted for Pansy Parkinson. 

She tried not to release a sigh, disappointed herself how they were so uneasy towards Parkinson. 

"You don't have to," Parkinson said softly. She was doing well hiding it but Ginny had noticed her melancholy tone. 

"It's fine. Just bring you things up, and then we can get ready for this evening." She turned on her heels and started to walk up the stairs, and Parkinson followed suit.

*-*-*

It was a fun reception and Ginny had danced with both soon-to-be-grooms, and all of her other friends. There were a few other lesbian couples on the dancefloor but Ginny didn't dare dance with another woman. This wasn't _her_ coming out party. 

At the end of the evening, she and Parkinson walked back to her room. 

When she closed the door behind her, locking it, Parkinson looked at her sceptically.

"What?" she asked. 

"You didn't split the bed," Parkinson said, sounding slightly surprised. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So?" 

"So, I thought you weren't ready—"

"We're both not ready," Ginny said. 

"But what if…" Pansy sounded nervous so Ginny closed the distance between them and pulled Pansy into a kiss. 

"No one dares come into my room, and I've locked us in for the night," Ginny said, kissing Pansy's nose. "It's a facade, of course, that having you in my room is an inconvenience. I was worried about how to bring the topic of how you should share the room with me anyway, and an overabundance of guests made it easy." 

"So we'll share the bed?" Pansy asked, sounding delighted, but struggling to hide it. She was a terrible actress for being a Slytherin. 

"We'll share more than that for the next few days, if it's all right with you?" 

"More than," replied Pansy.


End file.
